Spring Dance
by FHT3rdandCo
Summary: My second UxP! Uub likes Pan, Pan likes Uub. But in the words of Bra 'They are taking WAY to long to admit it' Or even realize their feelings... So what happens when the ever cunning Bra Briefs decides they need a little 'Push? AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Spring Dance**_

**_Chapter One: What Uub Don't 'Need' To Know._**

"What's up?"

Uub looked up at the questioner, "Nothing much, you?"

"I'm okay I guess." Bra replied with a smile.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Uub was a little confused as to why she was here in the first place, after all they go to different schools and this was his lunch break… did he mention the school she goes to is on the other side of town?

"Oh, just playing match-maker, you?" Bra said offhandedly.

Uub's eyebrow rose "I go to school here… and what do you mean 'match-maker'?"

"Oh nothing, but you should probably know that Pan-chan has a date tonight!" Uub's eyes narrowed, but other than that he showed no signs of being opposed to Bra's sing-songed proclamation…

"Really?" His voice was a little tighter than usual, but you wouldn't notice unless you were rather observant…

Bra made a point to be observant.

"Yep! He's really cute too! His names Giru and I think Pan might really like him!" '_As a friend_' but Bra decided to keep that last part to herself.

"Really?" If you listened real hard you could hear his teeth grate against each other.

"Mmm-mm! And after wards… well I heard Giru-kun talking to some of his guy friends and-" Okay, so Bra definitely knew how to twist the truth…

Giru and Pan had been friends for years, they were going on an outing, heck Bra was coming too actually and no, she wasn't a third wheel.

She had heard Giru talking to some of his guy friends. That's it. It had absolutely nothing to do with the 'date'. And afterwards they were planning on hanging out at the beach.

Of course, Uub didn't need to know that…

"'And' what?" Uub did not look like a happy camper…

Bra turned red "Well… maybe I shouldn't tell you…"

"Why not?" Damn, Uub looked close to blowing up… Bra was amazed he was able to keep his voice so calm.

"Well you see…" She blushed "Oh! I'm too embarrassed!"

Uub's left eye twitched.

It was true! She was slightly embarrassed, after all Giru had been talking about his crush on Bra Briefs.

But Uub didn't need to know that.

"Well, anywho, Pan-chan has been thinking and she thought she should help Giru-kun with his lack of date for the spring dance. She's going to make her move in a few days. Later Uub!" And with that, Bra was gone.

Had that been a tip? Bra knew very well Uub liked Pan(even though he hadn't quite admitted it to himself) so was she laying hints?

One of the other things Uub didn't know was Pan had been planning to play matchmaker between Giru and Bra, she had not indeed been planning to ask Giru out…

Yep, Bra Briefs was as cunning as they come.


	2. Chapter 2

((A/N: Yay! I updated one of my UubxPan's!! I really hope you guys like this! I'll make the next chapter better, alright?

Oh yes! Would anyone like to join the UubxPan-FC on deviantART? X3 –SHAMELESS ADVERTISING-

Enjoy!

-Muse-chan out!))

* * *

**Spring Dance**

_Caught_

'_Date?_' Uub frowned; he'd been friends with Pan since they were children, even without his personal interests in the matter, the idea of his childhood friend going on a date…

'_It doesn't seem like Pan-san…_' he couldn't help but feel as if he missed something. It was very possible he had, he realized. Currently, they went to schools across town from the other and the most they saw each other was at her grandpa's dojo, that time I usually spent training though. It was entirely possible for her to have taken on a radical change without his notice.

Uub bit his bottom lip and stared at the ceiling in disdain, he couldn't let this go on.

But how?

From what Bra said, Pan appeared to like this 'Giru'(he frowned again at the name) fellow as well…

'_If he can make her happy…_' but what if he couldn't? What if this guy's a real jerk and Pan's only interested because of the 'bad boy' factor?!

Uub paled considerably before balling his fists. No… he wouldn't let some _jerk_…

…but what if he isn't a jerk? What if he's really nice and sweet and all that other junk?!

He didn't like the thought of that either.

And what exactly was Bra playing at? Was she giving him a tip? Or was she simply rubbing it in his face? Or, in random ditzy moment, was she just informing him without realizing how he felt?

He narrowed hi eyes, no. Briefs Bra did not _have_ 'ditzy moments', he knew that much from growing up with her.

She was good at setting up the illusion that she did though.

He sighed and sat up, his eyes raking over the one room apartment. Despite Chichi's strict nature, he missed living with the Son's a great deal. But it was too big of a commute; he wouldn't be able to make it to school on time even if he left at three in the morning. He could move in with Pan or Bra but Gohan had given a strict 'no' and the idea of living in the same building as Bra sent shivers of fear down his spine.

But that wasn't the point at the moment. He didn't to figure out what to do. Do nothing and lose Pan? Do something and possibly jeopardize her chances of happiness?

What did he _want_ to do?

'_That's obvious…_'

"I want Pan-san to be happy."

Still, even as he spoke, something churned in his chest claiming that he would prefer if she were happy with _him_.

---

Pan was not in the least bit happy.

Bra, her best friend, who was supposed to meet her outside Café Mew Mew, was late by more than an hour.

"Where _is _she?!"

"Pan-chan!"

"Kya!" Pan jumped and whirled around, Bra grinned at her, apparently satisfied that she had scared the living daylights out of the Son.

Pan narrowed her eyes, "What was _that_ for?"

"Fun." Bra replied with a shrug.

"…you're demented."

The conversation died into giggles soon after and they both headed inside the café. The bright colors that attacked their eyes upon entering, though, were a little much.

"…is the entire place shaded in pink?" Pan asked, blanching inwardly.

Bra sighed, the place was famous for their sweets and but she'd never thought it should also be famous for its tacky paint job, "It doesn't matter."

"True," Pan grinned a little, no horribly painted wall was going to keep her from her sweets.

They were directed to their seats shortly and when they'd finally given their large order to the surprised waitress they began to speak to each other again.

"So… what was it you wanted to tell me Bra-chan?"

Bra smiled slyly, "I talked to Uub-kun today."

Pan blinked, the topic completely catching her off guard. Immediately a light pink shade spread across her cheeks, "What about him?" '_And what are you planning?_'

Neither Pan or Uub were blind to Bra's manipulative nature. Not many noticed it, what with the long blue hair, the sparkling azure eyes and her adorable persuasion methods, but Pan had grown up with Bra; she knew everything there was to know about her, up to and including the joy she takes in playing with peoples' lives.

Seriously, and Bra wondered why her older brother called her sadistic.

"Well… we were talking about the dance."

Pan groaned, '_Oh not this again…_' it was common knowledge by now by most of their piers that Bra was attempting to convince Pan to go to the spring formal, but Pan wouldn't budge.

"_I have no one to go with."_

"_I don't like dresses."_

"_I'm really not that fond of parties…"_

All these excuses and many, _many_ more were met by deaf ears. Bra was adamant that she go.

'_Wait… talking to Uub about it…?!_' Pan's posture straightened immediately, her eyes blazing as Bra looked back with a smirk.

'_Took her that long to put it together?_' Bra nearly shook her head in mild disappointment, but opted instead to continue with her ploy.

"Would you like to know what he said…?"

'_Yes, more than anything at the moment._' Pan bit her tongue, if she played the game the way Bra wanted her to she'd be stuck in the girls trap with no exits.

"No."

"No…?"

"No, I'm not in the least bit interested."

Bra hid her triumphant smile, Pan was just too predictable.

* * *

((Ending Notes: I know it was short… but at least I updated! Right? -.-' don't hurt me!

-Muse-chan begging for ice cream.))


End file.
